


Cookies as Bribes

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Prompt: CookiesMusic: We Wish You a Merry Christmas





	Cookies as Bribes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cookies  
> Music: We Wish You a Merry Christmas

 

 

Sam and Dean return from a quick salt and burn in Blue Eye, Minnesota to find Jack and Rowena in the kitchen. Scattered across the countertop are six different types of refrigerated cookie dough. They both stop dead in their tracks to take in Rowena in an apron breaking apart cookie dough. Then places them on the cookie sheet for baking.

 

  “Hey guys,” says Sam.

 

  “Hey,” says Jack, “We're baking cookies!” 

 

  “We can see that,” says Dean. Sam and Dean look at each other confused.

 

  “It’s a holiday tradition. I’ve been researching!” Jack says turning around to look at Sam and Dean.

 

  “You’ve been researching Christmas?” asks Dean

 

  “Yep! That way when you and Sam decide to do next, I’ll know a little bit about it,” says Jack. 

 

  “Why don’t you go take your bags to your room and we’ll have cookies for you when you get back,” says Rowena. 

 

  Sam and Dean look at each other and decide silently to do as Rowena suggests. They head out of the kitchen smelling of chocolate and sugar. They make it halfway through the library when the smells of cinnamon hit them.

 

  “What the hell?” asks Dean. Sam points to an electric pot that has an orange light. He walks over to the holiday painted thing and the smell of cinnamon is stronger.

 

  “Some sort of candle or wax thing,” says Sam. Dean looks equal parts confused and exasperated. 

 

  “Because Jack is researching Christmas.”

 

  “It’s cute,” says Sam. Dean gives him a bitch face. They drop their bags in their rooms and head back to the kitchen. Dean puts on coffee as Jack pulls another tray of cookies out of the oven.

 

  “Those are Pecan Turtle cookies,” says Jack as Sam grabs a cookie. “Peanut butter chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, ultimate chocolate chip, and holiday chocolate chip cookies,” says Jack pointing out each cookie. Dean grabs a cookie-ultimate chocolate chip-and Sam gets himself a small glass of milk. 

 

  “So what did you learn doing research?” asks Sam.

 

  “Besides cookie baking?” asks Jack and at Sam’s nod, he continues. “Christmas movies can be sweet or scary, dramatic or comedic. We saw Miracle on 34th Street and Polar Express while you were gone. You exchange gifts on Christmas day and stockings are filled. Are we going to get stockings?” 

 

  “Sure we can get some stockings on the next visit to Wal-Mart,” says Dean.

 

  “Candy canes are neat,” says Jack. 

 

  “Sure, candy canes also,” says Sam. 

 

  “I need to Christmas shop for you guys,” says Jack as he bites into a holiday chocolate chip cookie.

 

  “There’s no need, Jack,” says Dean as he gets up to make his cup of coffee. 

 

  “But I want to give you guys gifts,” says Jack.

 

  Sam nods as Dean waives the coffee pot his way. Dean reaches up and gets another cup to fill. “We’ll make a run tomorrow to Wal-Mart. We’ll get stockings, candy canes, and you can shop for gifts. I’ll pick up a few things for your guys’ stocking while you’re shopping,” Sam says to Jack. Jack beams at Sam with happiness.

 

  “I’ll go with you guys. Pick up some stocking stuff so we’re not getting just oranges,” Dean says. 

 

  “Thank you,” says Jack as Dean sits down with the coffee. 

 

  “It’s so nice you’re willing to make Jack happy. He’s a good kid,” says Rowena softly as Jack starts washing cookie sheets. Sam and Dean look at Jack swaying to Christmas music and washing dishes. They would have to agree.


End file.
